The Herobrine chronicles A minecraft story
by rawmrock
Summary: A five part chronicle fight were therealjbarker must beat the resurrected herobrine that has been killed by his father. Will this fight win in sacrifice or cold blood in the nether and team up with city to win a war found in the fanatic series
1. Chapter 1

The Herobrine chronicles.

**Steve lives.**

**Steve POV**

I was in my bed, sleeping blissfully suddenly there was a huge bang on the door. I shot right of my bed taking my diamond sword, peering through the door. I turned around to go back to sleep and there stood Herobrine, a humorous face with blank eyes looked at me.

"Oh craps please don't kill me or I'll kill you I said" he took out a diamond sword ready to pounce. "Have it you way" I stood on a pressure plate and the blanks beneath herobrine opened up to reveal lava as he swiftly fell.

A Son.

Therealjbarker POV

10 years passed when Herobrine was killed by Steve. He was rewarded with all the treasure he could dream of including a wife and a son called Therealjbarker, skilled he was at pvp and had cunning ideas on trapping people, a person you would not want to cross.

"Hey Harry" I said. "What" "Wanna play pvp" "Naa" "Why?"

"I'm to kind". Instead of pvp, we played the hunger games, me and Henry were in district nine. We versed defiant and powerful enemies (the hunger games are when 24 people enter and one district lives). We saw Adam (skydoesminecraft) a rival of mine, I grabbed my bow and started firing at him in the face till he collapsed heavily on the floor. "Perfect" I exclaimed, a diamond sword with 2 diamonds (I like to call jelly) and stick. " I guess he wanted to make a spare jelly sword and wanted to go to the centre. A large voice boomed around the stadium announcing the players alive. 5 people we could win as we sprinted to the centre to the crafting table. As we arrived we didn't have armour. "Wait, every 5 days the chests refill" said Henry triumphantly. In the chests we found; enchanted Iron chest plate, Diamond leggings, golden helmets and enchanted leather boots. I took only the enchanted chest plate and Henry took the rest. Suddenly we found company with two members with enchanted iron swords and complete chain armour. I had to hold the off as Henry crafted a jelly sword. We dodged the blows swiftly as the first opponent does an upper cut but I stab in the face. A death match is called and we were up against Herobrine125 and Swifter90 in the same district. Henry weaves the slashes and bolts to Swifter90 and now I face Herobrine125. I now became obsessive in winning as face to fight a duel. Our swords clatter and cling until we find are swords away from us and we lying on the ground. I lunged for my Jelly sword but he got the first. He was first to strike suddenly a sword struck herobrine125 shoulder and without hesitation I struck my sword through his chest to see Henry beaming we won the hunger games... as usual.

A short chapter I think.


	2. Chapter 2

The Herobrine chronicles ep2

Herobrine125 POV

I felt so mad at losing the hunger games if only herobrine was alive to kill Therealjbarker it would be sweet revenge ,wait, spawning herobrine in this world didn't work maybe in the nether would. Yes perfect but the tools hmm this'll have to resolve as robbery, clever robbery I'll set towards a city but I'll grab some food in case I become ravenous. The next day I set camp in the woods mining trees to make a base and some sticks to make a diamond and diamond tools. ( remember he is not Therealjbarker so he won')t say jelly if you're wondering.) I began slaughtering animals as spare fuel, I also had 18 diamonds so I can make a diamond chest plate and tools. I began exploring the desert to find sand and creepers to make TNT gratefully my prays have been answers a couple of creepers came hurtling out of nowhere looking battered and greener than usual. "Thank Herobrine" as I raised my fist and started beating them to death. I rushed to my crafting table to make TNT and started building a base, in less than a day I've finished, it may not be good but it was satisfactory. I started making a dirt tower to know where to navigate and after a few seconds a distant castle a couple of kilometres away.

I began mining below to find myself with a couple of iron ores but not enough I saw gold but there a bit weaker than iron. Suddenly a spider jumped towards my head and made blow, I had eight iron I'm not gonna lose to a spider, it lunged to my head but I was quicker I ducked stabbed from below as the battered gruesome spider faded leaving 3 strings. Great I can make a bow and I already have tons of arrows. Guess what by luck I found a batch of Iron. I mined 10, I had two as spare. I broke to the surface of my house and went to my crafting table to armour and weapons and then I set of.

The Sneak.

I ran in the entrance I didn't have my armour on or it would look suspicious. They accepted me in the castle "come on that's the first bit I'll wait till nightfall to be on the move" a beautiful young women came by and asked I was okay but hurried away by my devious glare and my name tag. I went in a village house at the end and came across a person a pathetic village trader, I grabbed my diamond sword and striked. I moped the blood and I did have to hide him because he would respawn so I made sure I destroyed his bed in time. I looked in his chest what did you know emeralds typical. It was nightfall time to move. I made sure no one was outside. I aimed to stab the back of the neck to silence them or any part of the neck. I bolted silently behind the filthy cabins and ran up behind a guard and stabbed. I was in the castle gliding silently behind the guards and stabbing them till I made it to the treasure room I took four golden blocks and four mossy cobblestone, I took four Redstone torches flint and steel and I need to get the nether to get nether blocks. In a distant, a nether portal was there and I hoped in it and to my horror I saw Therealjbarker with Henry. I was in the nether I mined furiously quickly started building my totem and my lighter but I was hit in the back and I misdirected my fire. I pulled my diamond sword and faced. "Leave him to me Henry" He whispered. I rose my sword and made a strike he sidestepped and lunged forward I ducked and stabbed from underneath but he was to quick, he uppercutted me and I was Knocked out. The one thing I knew is that I had died I had failed Herobrine.


End file.
